Talk:Natural Laws
I don't know if what I say really matters, but do you know how crazy it is to not allow fighter complements on ships that can carry them? I mean, just look at the movies, or any of the books. Practically every single strategy for space combat, and many in ground combat, in the Star Wars universe revolve around the effective use of starfighters. To have a ship like the a Venator without it's fighters makes it a worthless peice of junk. Most of its weaponry is devoted to point defense, wich under the current system is hardly needed at all. The CIS and Empire ships relied on massive numbers of fighters as support, and Republic and New Republic relied on the heavy hitting power of theis fighters to make up for the difference in their fleet of generally underpowered capital ships. Bottom line, to not make starfighters a basic buildingblock of a navy, you are effectively making space combat in this game non-Star Wars like. *Fleets are created on a points basis. If you want realistic starfighter complements, you have to use your fleet points for them. It allows flexibility; allowing fleets entirely of starfighters, small fleets of capital ships with fighter complements, or large fleets of capital ships with no complement. I entirely agree, fighters are a key part of Star Wars fleet combat. --Calmaen vor Lalimar *This reminds me; the article needs an update to reflect the current points system. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 08:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I understand that, and I think that sacrificing capital ships for starfighters power is a great way to allow individual playing style to come out int he game. However, I believe the current system needs updating to allow a much bigger starfighter role. There is hardly a single "Heavy" ship that can't carry 72 fighters. The Venator can carry 420. Even converting every other ship into fighters doesn't come to half of the compliment of that one ship, much less something like a Trade Federation Battle Ships. *I guess, if you want a fleet that size you need to get several RPers together to pull it off. One person on their own could never make a decent RP out of 420 ships anyway. It would just be "420 fighters swarm the enemy". It's not much of an RP really. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 22:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I see that you said the point system is being udated, so maybe my concerns have already beena dressed. If not, I would ask that a larger starfighter role be considered in the future. LordDavak 18:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *I mean on this wiki. The current page still describes it in terms of trading ships up and down, it needs to be updated to the current 198pt standard. *I'm not a Whill, so I couldn't say what might happen on the actual site, but I don't think they're changing the current system. Sorry. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 22:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC)